Fate's Thread
by irthos
Summary: Alternate Universe. What if the Get Backers never met within the Limitless Fortress.
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Thread

by: irthos

Summary: Alternate Universe. What if the GetBackers never met within the Limitless Fortress.

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

A/N: this is the second multichapter story i have ever written and i'm really surprised with myself.

Chapter One

The Honky Tonk had been quiet all morning. Few people ventured from their homes when it was raining as hard as it was. A person could barely see four feet in front of them with the way the wind whipped the rain in every direction, making an umbrella practically useless. Only the hearty, desperate, or foolish were out and about.

The bell above the door announced another customer.

"Good--," The greeting froze in the young waitress's throat as she got a look at the men entering.

When she faltered, the proprietor lowered his newspaper and looked at the newcomers through the lenses of his sunglasses. All three had the same look about them. They weren't hearty, desperate, or foolish. They were menacing and, judging by the dark twinkle in their eyes, up to no good. Calmly folding his paper and placing it on the counter, the owner spoke, "Natsumi, go to the office and lock the door."

"But, Chief," she started in protest.

He spoke softly, "Please, Natsumi, just go and don't come out until I come to get you."

Clearly not happy with the orders she none-the-less complied.

Once she was gone Paul addressed the three ruffians.

"What is it you want?"

The goon on the left answered, "We're here to look out for you."

"Come again?"

"It would be a damn shame if anything were to happen to your place," the middle one quipped.

"Or to the young miss," the right one said with a sadistic leer.

Paul sighed, a protection racket, of all things. They must be new in town or they would have known better than to pull something like this here.

"You see, we can be your best friends, or…," the left one emphasized his unspoken threat by demonstrating it. He swept his arm across the bar depositing a few cups, saucers, and glasses to the floor with a sharp crash of breaking ceramic and glass.

Maybe he was wrong, they were foolish. Very, very foolish.

"What have you got to say to that?" the right moron cooed.

"I say that you guys have made a big mistake."

"You're the one who will be making the mistake if you refuse our offer," the middle threatened.

Paul remained silent and crossed his arms over his chest.

With a nod from the left idiot, the three commenced in destroying anything and everything that came to hand. Dinnerware was thrown to the floor to shatter. The padding on the stools and booths were slashed through and the stuffing strewn about. The memorabilia decorating the walls was torn down. Even the jukebox was toppled over.

After ten minutes the talkative left goon's phone rang. Upon answering he signaled to the others and left with a threat that they would be back.

Paul didn't move until he heard their car pull away from the curb. Only then did he go to his office and pulled a trembling Natsumi into a comforting hug.

Not two seconds later the bell over the door rang again.

"What the hell happened here?" a rough voice asked.

"Never mind that, where are Paul and Natsumi?" a gentler voice countered.

Before anymore could be said, Paul, still holding Natsumi, came around the corner and greeted his three friends. "We're both fine."

With a sniffle Natsumi flew into Ginji's arms and started to sob into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to soothe her and looked at Paul questioningly. Shido and Kazuki mirrored his expression.

Paul sighed again and told them about his latest visitors.

"So it is true," he heard Kazuki mutter when he finished.

"What's true?"

"I've heard gossip that an organized crime syndicate is looking to expand its territory here," Kazuki explained.

"What else have you heard?" Shido queried.

"That they always accomplish their goals by whatever means necessary."

x-X-x

Over the next four weeks the Honky Tonk was plagued by misfortune and misdeed. Supply deliveries showed up days late or incomplete. Customers were harassed while entering and leaving the café. Vehicles parked outside the establishment were vandalized. And Paul had to buy two new sets of dinnerware, numerous tables and seating, and a couple windows due to the continued visits of the thugs. Natsumi refused to stay home even when Paul threatened to quit paying her.

During these weeks Paul had begun to notice a pattern in the thugs' behavior. No matter what mischief they were currently involved in they would always receive a phone call and cease their activities and disappear minutes before Ginji, Shido, or Kazuki made an appearance. He brought up the observation when the three showed up that evening, as was their custom since the initial disturbance a month ago.

"We are being surveilled, or rather the store is," Kazuki remarked with a grimace as Shido growled and Natsumi snuggled further into Ginji's embrace, "That is why we never catch these guys in the act."

"That is what I suspected," Paul agreed.

"How do you think they would like it if their little spies stopped reporting in?" Shido suggested with grim countenance.

"No killing."

The three men looked sharply at Ginji while Natsumi tightened her hold on him. It was a rare thing for the former Lightening Emperor to speak. For as long as Paul had known the man, going on four years, he could count using only two hands how many times he had heard Ginji's voice. Paul had weaseled out of Kazuki and Shido that he wasn't always this reticent, but that all changed just over four years ago.

During a colossal fight involving several rival gangs, Ginji had lost control of his alter ego, the Lightening Emperor, and had killed not only all of his enemies but almost his entire inner circle of friends. The only two to survive were Kazuki and Shido. And that had been by sheer chance, having been inadvertently saved by a piece of concrete wall that had trapped the two beneath it. When they were able the extract themselves they had been confronted with a view like none they had ever seen before, absolute and utter devastation. They said hell itself would pale by comparison. On searching the rubble they had found the bodies of their friends laid out upon a large funeral pyre. Each laid side by side with a small white flower placed on their crown. Makubex, Kauru, Mosiki, Kano, Toshiki, Emishi, and Sakura. Only Sakura had two flowers, one on her head and the other on a pair of blood stained, broken sunglasses and a glove clasped in her hands. Juubei's. In shock neither man noticed their leader beside them until he placed a large white cloth over their fallen comrades, bowed his head in silent prayer, then set the pyre ablaze. Ginji didn't stay to watch the fire, instead turning and walking away. The two friends didn't snap themselves out of their dazes until it was too late to follow their leader, and when they tried he was nowhere to be found. He stayed lost for three months, until one day he walked into the room they were using hollowed-eyed, gaunt, and exhausted, stated gruffly, "I'm leaving," and walked back out of the room. The two were quick to follow this time and have never left his side. Now when Ginji spoke all paid attention, for it truly was important.

"No killing," he repeated in a soft voice, hoarse from non-use, "Once blood is shed it will be war." By the time he had finished his sentence he was whispering and hugging Natsumi as tightly as she was him with his face buried in her hair.

His two former lieutenants nodded with haunted looks.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Paul asked not really expecting a solution. Ginji raised his head to look at Kazuki with a raised eyebrow and nodded towards Paul.

"My informants have been able to tell me that places we frequent have been attacked with more fervor than others," Kazuki reported.

"In other words, _we_ are the targets," Shido clarified.

Paul mulled the new information over and came up with only one conclusion. "They find you guys to be a threat."

"Apparently so, very apt of them," Shido sneered.

When they had arrived all those years ago the community was able to take a large sigh of relief. Even though they were not the powerhouse they once were, nor did they want to be, word got to be round and the bad element slowly trickled out of the surrounding neighborhood. They were, by merely making their presence known, the protectors of the area. There were a few skirmishes but the scum soon learned they were far out classed. By unanimous, unspoken, consent the local community welcomed the three in with open arms.

Now it seemed that the infiltrating criminals wanted to turn that same community against the men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next few weeks proved to be even more disastrous than the previous. The Honky Tonk's clientèle had all been scared off and any new customers were turned away by the ever present thugs. The jukebox was a lost cause, now completely beyond repair, it sat forlornly in the corner. Paul kept it only so the hooligans had something to destroy. He no longer bothered to buy new cushions for the booths or stools, he simply re-stuffed them and tapped the vinyl together, they were now so tape covered, almost no vinyl was left intact. Paul had run out of dishes the week before and the delivery to replace them was nowhere to be found. The thugs had even tried to set fire to the café. Luckily Paul had found it before it got out of hand.

But even more dangerous than the fire were the sudden attacks against the former Volt's members. There was no rhyme or reason behind the attacks. Whether the members were alone or together, whether it was night or day, individual attackers of skill or an inexperienced mob, in a deserted alley or the middle of the market, long drawn out brawls or hit and run tactics, the attacks persisted with no way to predict them. The three had to stay on constant alert, never knowing when something might happen. It was too reminiscent of the old days.

x-X-x

The tall, strong figure of the crime lord stood by the window and though his gaze was fixated through the glass he saw not what was on the other side. He was thinking about his newest venture into Shinjuku. His plans were moving along fluidly. All the businesses on the south side now paid him insurance to keep them safe from his minions. The cities bookies paid him a percentage of all profits and any sporting event betting was in his favor. The red light districts were firmly under his control. He had loyal spies in every office of government and quite a few cops were on his payroll. All that was business though and vaguely bored him now that the ball had been put into motion.

He needed something to amuse him.

He stepped over to his desk and pressed a button on his intercom, "Kagami."

A minute later there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

A blond man in a white suit opened the door and crossed the threshold. After bowing to the man seated behind the desk he stood waiting for a command.

"Tell me of your progress." The man behind the desk steepled his hands in front of his face.

"The restaurant they practically live at has, inexplicably it seems, lost it's customer base. Even if there were still customers, there would be nothing to serve. All deliveries have stopped as of last week. One of the boys got a little creative and set fire to the kitchen, unfortunately the owner caught it before it could do any significant damage."

The crime lord smirked at this and brushed a lock of dark hair from his face, "Have our little arsonist moved to where his talents will be appreciated." Kagami nodded.

"As for the men, themselves, for the last two weeks they have been plagued by random act of violence," Kagami continued. "The three are extremely superb fighters. Each with their own unique fighting styles and techniques—"

The man behind the desk cut him off with an impatient gesture. "I know all that, how do you suppose I orchestrated the fall of the Volts otherwise?"

The blond man shrank back at the coldly asked question and at his own error, fearing punishment. "Forgive me, I had forgotten."

"Anything else of note?" he asked almost dismissively.

Kagami regained his composer and said, "It would appear that the Lightening Emperor and King Shido have both found _love_." All but sneering the last word.

"Love. How…entertaining."

A slow, malicious smile crept across his face as he turned once more towards the window.

x-X-x

"Tell Kazuki, as always, it's been a pleasure," the yellow-eyed blond commented before turning her chair and wheeling away from the pair.

Shido and Ginji watched the woman maneuver the wheelchair around people and obstacles with long-practiced ease and competence. Her handicap did nothing to take away from her attractiveness, but enhanced it.

"She is a strange one," Shido reflected. Ginji nodded his agreement with a peculiar smile and a speculative look in her direction.

They had arrived at the agreed upon time and location to meet one of Kazuki's contacts who had information on the encroaching criminals, only to be surprised to find an angel waiting for them. No one would ever suspect this sweet and innocent looking woman to be involved in the dark underground of the criminal element in the city, especially considering in the fact that she was a cripple and bound to a wheelchair. But she was and had valuable information to impart. For a price, of course.

"I wonder how she came into this business?" he mused aloud. Ginji shrugged and lifted a hand in her direction.

"I'm not stupid enough to ask her. Curiosity is not going to kill this cat."

Ginji chuckled and started walking in the opposite direction from the informant, back towards the Honky Tonk.

It was good to hear the man appreciate humor, Shido thought. He was slowly making his way back to them. He had to credit much of Ginji's progress to the dark-haired beauty who had captured his emperor's heart.

Not long after leaving the Limitless Fortress the three had stopped a couple of hooligans from harassing the girl at the train station. As way of thanks she told them the next time they were in the area to stop by a café called the Honky Tonk and they would have their next meal on her. A week later they took her offer. Not only did they get a free meal but also a job offer. The owner of the café, Paul, was also something of an information czar and needed people to not only gather said information but also to distribute it. To say the least, they had agreed.

It took Natsumi two years but Ginji finally allowed her to hold him. In the following two years Ginji was smiling more, chuckling more, and had spoken more times than the previous two. He still kept himself guarded but not as rigidly. Shido hoped within the next two that Natsumi would be able to coax the man into actually speaking instead of using gestures and facial expressions to communicate the majority of the time.

Shido felt a hand on his arm and looked up to find Ginji looking at him inquisitively.

"Just thinking," he hedged hoping Ginji wouldn't push the subject, he hated when his friends worried about him. Luck was with him today and Ginji let the matter drop.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence with each of them mulling over their own thoughts.

When they turned onto the street housing the Honky Tonk the first thing they noticed was the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. They broke out into a run. They reached the café just as the two ambulances sped off down the road. Pushing through the crowd, they were stopped by the police when they tried to enter the store.

"What happened?" Shido asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass. If you will please wait behind the barricade," he said ignoring the question while trying to usher the men away.

Shido held his ground, "What happened here?"

Seeing that they couldn't be swayed, the officer answered, "The store owner and a customer were injured when a gang of youths decided to vandalize the store."

Shido and Ginji both paled.

A gang of youths, my ass! Shido thought angrily. Wait…

"Customer?" Shido asked. For almost three weeks now there had been none.

"A young man with long hair."

The words were barely out of his mouth before the two turned and ran towards the nearest hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first thing he became aware of was pain. Not so much physical, although that was there as well, but emotional. It was like a large hand fisted over his heart slowly squeezing the life from him. Nothing had felt this bad expect the day he had lost nearly everything he loved for the second time. And here to find that one he loved wasn't only not dead but now an enemy. Tears trickled from his eyes.

"Juubei?"

He felt fingers tightened around his hand then, "Kazuki?"

Kazuki smiled slightly at the gentle question in Shido's voice, obviously he had heard Kazuki's question and had misunderstood it's meaning. Opening his eyes he found himself in a hospital room, Ginji on his left, Shido to his right.

"Are you alright?" Shido asked, worry etched on his face.

They obviously didn't know yet. This was going to be very, very bad. With a heavy sigh he sat up. Or at least tried to, Ginji stopped him.

"At least let me raise the bed," he pleaded. He wanted to be able to look them each in the eye when he told them. "Shido, please close the door."

When the bed was comfortable and Shido returned to his side, Kazuki clasped of his friends' hands, both to gain comfort and to keep the men from acting. He took in a slow breath and began to speak.

"After I went to see my police contact, who didn't have anything new, I got a call from Natsumi."

Ginji tightened his hold. Last week Paul had finally convinced her to stay home, seeing as how there was no one to serve.

"She asked me to escort her to the Honky Tonk to pick up her paycheck and to get some things from her locker."

Once this whole mess began Ginji insisted that she go nowhere alone.

"We got there fine but just before we left a bunch of hoods came in and started trashing the place." There were equal looks of shock on their faces, never before had they arrived while one of the three were there. "Only this time they also attacked Paul. I told Natsumi to get in the office and went to help. But…" He had to stop for a moment as the pain in his chest amplified, almost choking him.

"But before I could act there was a sharp pain in my neck and I couldn't move," he had to swallow around the knot in this throat a few times before he could continue. "_He_ made me watch as they beat Paul unconscious. _He_…_he_," tears flowed freely down his face, "_He_ made me watch as they broke into the office and brought Natsumi out. She struggled before one of the men holding her placed a rag over her mouth and knocked her out. Then _he_ told me that they also had Madoka and that they would be in contact with the terms of exchange."

Both men had fierce looks on their faces.

"Who did this?" Shido demanded.

"Juubei," he whispered

"What!" they both exclaimed. This revelation was enough to shock a verbal response from Ginji.

"It was Juubei," he repeated louder.

"But how…I mean…" Shido was struck speechless.

Ginji took his hand from Kazuki's and went to stand by the window with his back towards them. His crossed arms, tense shoulders, and bowed head told Kazuki that he didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Obviously he survived. But where has he been? What has he been doing? And…and why did he attack me?" Kazuki wasn't really asking anyone in particular, he just needed to voice his thoughts.

Shido shook his head and regained his voice, "Could he be connected to the person your informant was talking about?"

"What did Hevn tell you?"

Shido snorted, "So that's her name, fitting." Shaking his head he told Kazuki what she had told them. "It appears the newest player in town has a predilection towards knives," Ginji cleared his throat, "Excuse me, scalpels."

"What?" Kazuki prayed that he had heard wrong.

"Scalpels. And is one very scary guy."

"Yes, he is." At his very matter-of-fact assessment Ginji turned to look at him. "I've read police reports about that man's suspected victims. Ghastly is the lightest term I could use. Each victim sported his calling card, the letter J carved into their flesh."

"What does it signify?"

"The name he uses is Doctor Jackal."

x-X-x

The floor was hard and cold beneath her cheek. Concrete she guessed. She slowly sat up and wiped her hands over her mouth hoping to get rid of the sickeningly sweet taste that remained from the rag that had been placed over her face. She sat and waited for other impressions to come to her.

There was someone else in the room with her. She could hear breathing off to her left, but it sounded like it was coming from near the floor. Maybe another captive like herself.

With a snap of her fingers she was able to determine that the walls were also probably made of concrete and from the echo they produced that the room wasn't terribly large and that it was empty. Well empty besides the two of them, that is.

She slowly crawled to the sound of the breathing and tentatively reached out to where she thought a shoulder would be. She found the person's back instead. She gently shook the person. "Wake up, please, wake up."

The person came violently awake and cringed away from her touch with a yelp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she tried to placate the person.

"Madoka? Madoka!"

She was caught up in a bear hug, and having actually been hugged by a bear she knew what one felt like.

"Natsumi?"

The girl nodded into her shoulder.

"What happened, Natsumi? Why are we here?"

Once the girl got a hold of herself she answered, "The guys who have been harassing the Chief came back today. They beat him up, badly. And Kazuki was being held by a man in dark glasses with a white knife at his neck. I tried to get free but then the man holding the weapon to Kazuki nodded and one of the guys holding me put a cloth over my face and I fell asleep."

"I hope they're alright," Madoka said.

"How did you get here?"

"I was in my dressing room after recital practice when someone came in and, the same as you, put a rag over my mouth and nose. I woke up here." She was about to ask another question but a slight noise behind them caught her attention. "Someone is coming."

"Right," Natsumi said and rose to her feet bringing Madoka with her and moved into a corner of the room.

They didn't wait long before the sound of unbolting locks filled the room. Madoka counted three before the door was opened. Natsumi tensed as Madoka heard the sound of something being dragged into the cell. There was a loud thump followed by a slight groan and then footsteps leaving the room. Natsumi had yet to relax and the door had not closed so Madoka surmised they still had visitors.

"I hope you girls are comfortable, you could be here for some time," there was something off about the well-mannered voice, "Just scream if you need anything," his slight giggle was cut off as he closed and locked the door, leaving them in a silence only broken by a third person's labored breathing.

"Who is it, Natsumi?" Hoping it wasn't Kazuki or anyone else they knew.

"A man. Oh, there is so much blood."

"Blood?" she asked apprehensively.

"He looks to have been beaten. His face is all bruised and he has cuts everywhere," Natsumi said as she slowly led the way to his side.

"Cuts?"

"Some long, some short, some look like puncture wounds."

"The poor man."

It was a tense hour as Natsumi tended to the man. She used what clothing they could spare as bandages, Madoka helping where able. The man moaned and muttered occasionally while she worked but didn't regain consciousness. His breathing did, however, even out as he fell into a natural, healing sleep.

"That's the best I can do with what we have," Natsumi said sitting down next to Madoka.

"How long to you think it will be before he wakes?"

She sighed, "There's no telling."

They sat and waited.

Natsumi broke the silence some time later, "I hope the guys are okay."

"They will be. They have to be, how else are they going to rescue us?"

"Did…did someone mention a rescue?" a new raspy voice startled the both of them.

"How are you feeling?" Natsumi asked when she reached the man's side.

Madoka heard the man's sharp intake of breath before he spoke tersely, "Please don't touch me."

"Sorry, I was just checking your bandages."

He sighed tiredly, "To answer your question, I hurt all over."

"What happened to you?" Madoka inquired.

He grunted a few times as Natsumi made sympathetic noises, then he said, "Angered the wrong guy. Speaking of pissing people off, what are nice girls like you two doing in a crummy place like this?"

"Most likely being held hostage," Natsumi said grimly.

"Hostage! My, you're both rather calm about the whole thing."

"Having hysterics won't help, besides we got passed that stage fairly quickly once we had you to look out for," Madoka told him smiling.

"Point taken. So, hostages you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The doctors couldn't find anything else wrong with Kazuki besides the incision on his neck and a mild concussion. They were keeping him in the hospital overnight for observation. Paul, on the other hand, had a broken arm, two broken ribs, a serious concussion, contusions, and abrasions. He wasn't getting out of the hospital for at least four days.

Kazuki's nurse finally kicked Shido and Ginji out of the room citing she needed a few minutes to get his vitals and run a few tests. So they put their planning on hold and went to get beverages.

Said planning was slow going seeing as how they had no information yet to work with. The only thing they had come up with so far was that when Kazuki was released in the morning he would contact everyone he knew in hopes someone saw something and was willing to talk.

The wait was driving Shido insane. The need to do something was gnawing at his nerves. Madoka was in trouble and he was doing nothing. Madoka…

They had met three years ago right after Paul had handed the reigns of his information empire to Kazuki. Kazuki had learned from a reliable source that the girl was to be killed on the order of a Mafia boss named Akutsu. He was under the impression she had overheard him and a few associates discussing a significantly lucrative business deal. Normally Akutsu wouldn't have bothered with the blind girl, but one of his associates held a rather high city office who didn't want to take the risk. Upon hiring themselves as her body guards the two had grown quite close.

And now here she was in the hands of another Mafia lord and Shido could do nothing about it.

A comforting hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to find his feelings mirrored in Ginji's eyes. At least he wasn't alone. Shido nodded and placed his hand over his friend's, returning the sentiment.

Upon arriving to Kazuki's room and seeing his nurse at the nurse's station, they knew his tests were finished, so the two entered without knocking. Only to be surprised that Kazuki wasn't alone and in a somewhat compromising situation. On his lap sat a blond who happened to be in the process of sucking his tonsils out. Not that he was complaining, he had his hands under her shirt kneading her lower back. As Shido stood stunned she ended the kiss and buried her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ginji cleared his throat.

The blond jerked upright with a yip and looked at the two intruders. It was Hevn. Shido nearly dropped the drink caddy holding the tea he and Ginji retrieved while Ginji smiled knowingly.

"Oh…um…," she flushed and looked away.

"And when did you plan on telling us this little tidbit of information, Kazuki?" Shido asked gruffly moving around her, before now unnoticed, wheelchair to set the tea down on the bedside table.

"Now, Shido, don't be like that," Kazuki soothed, "I couldn't tell you, not with the mob spies everywhere.'

"That's still no excuse! And you," he pointed to Ginji, "stop smirking. You knew at the meeting today and you didn't say anything. All you did was smile, jerk." The last was said more as an endearment than insult, Ginji just snickered.

"'Say anything?' I thought he was mute," Hevn said regaining her voice.

"A common misconception, he just doesn't talk much," Kazuki countered.

When Hevn looked at him, Ginji merely smiled impishly, she shook her head. "You have very strange friends."

Ginji tried to stifle a giggle when she unknowingly echoed Shido's assessment of her.

Shido blushed and grunted, "Shut up, Ginji." This only set the man off into a full blown laugh.

"What is that all about?" Hevn asked an equally bewildered Kazuki.

"I don't think I want to know," he said as he watched Shido advance on the cheery Ginji.

Before Shido could pounce a volunteer poked her head into the room announcing that she had flowers to deliver. When she left Shido lifted the card from the bouquet and froze as he read it.

"Shido?" Kazuki asked at his friend's reaction.

Shido took a shaky breath as he read the lines slowly out loud. "'Greetings, I have some things of yours. And while they are delightful, I fear that their appeal will soon grow wearisome. An exchange may be negotiated, we must discuss this further.'" Below that was an address with a time and date. Two days from now at the Meiji Shrine in Yoyogi Park. The card was signed with a decorative maroon J.

"Doctor Jackal, the fiend," Kazuki stated.

Something tickled the back of Shido's throat. A morbid thought latched in his mind. It couldn't be, he thought. Shaking his head slightly, thinking he had to be wrong, he brought the card to his nose and took a cautious whiff. With a violent hiss he flung the card away and started to swear profusely. "That bastard! Sick fuck, son of a bitch! Moth--,"

He was brought back to his senses by a concerned Ginji gripping his face.

"Sorry, sorry." He sank into a nearby chair, running his hands through his hair. After gathering his thoughts he spoke without raising his head. "The bastard signed the card with human blood." Gasps were heard through the room.

"Was it--," Kazuki began.

"No, it wasn't Natsumi's or Madoka's." At this news Ginji sat down beside Shido.

"Do you think he really intends to release them? And if so, at what price?" Hevn broke the ensuing silence.

"From what I've heard of him, it's very doubtful," Kazuki answered.

"How long will he keep them alive?" Shido needed to know.

"Probably until we show up. After that, all bets are off."

"What can we--," Shido's question was cut short as a chirpy tune invaded the room.

"It's my cell. Sorry," Hevn explained before she agilely alighted from Kazuki's lap to her chair to reach her phone. The almost annoying ringer stopped as she answered, "Delbon Associates…yes, we are always interested in new commodities…" Her eyes suddenly grew large as she listened. "Doll, you are the greatest! I'm doubling your normal fee. Thanks, later." She hung up.

At the general air of curiosity she said, "That was an associate of mine, does a little of this and a little of that, but specializes in transport. He informed me that earlier today he was commissioned to transport a package to a warehouse on the east side and happened to overhear someone mention the fact that there were two young ladies being held there."

"Was that all he heard?" Kazuki asked.

She seemed reluctant to answer but when she did she refused to meet anyone's eyes, looking at her hands in her lap. "They were wondering if they might have a chance at them before they were disposed of."

"How trustworthy is this information?" Kazuki asked.

"Very," she replied raising her head.

Shido growled and started to pace the small room. "Did he give you the address?" She nodded. "Jackal won't let them live and will most likely try to kill us as well. If we move tonight we'll catch them off guard and might actually survive."

"Way to think positive, Shido," Kazuki quipped. "Alright, Hevn, what can you tell us about this warehouse and the surrounding area."

Within two hours they had a plan of action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Idle chatter between his bouts of restless sleep kept them all from thinking too much about their current circumstances. They had told him how they had come to be there. In turn they learned that the man's name was Ban Mido and that he was a bookie from Ebisu. He had been skimming off the bets he collected and had gotten caught.

"They were none too happy with me," he mildly joked.

"Really? We wouldn't have guessed," Madoka snarked back.

His chuckle was cut short by a groan, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"Sorry. I'll try."

His chortle this time was interrupted by a coughing fit that left him breathless. He recovered his composure with a pained sigh, "Damn, that hurt."

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing at the moment. Unless your friends decide to stop by any time soon."

Madoka had been hearing noises for a while now and finally recognized them. She smiled. "They'll be here shortly."

"Heh?"

"Madoka?" Natsumi asked.

"The mice have been restless," was her only answer.

"They have? That's wonderful!" Natsumi caught Madoka in another hug.

"Mind telling me what that cryptic little message means?" Ban huffed from his prone position. He had been weak since regaining consciousness, unable to make much movement.

"Shido has a way with animals. They're probably trying to find a way in here to assure him that we're fine," Madoka explained.

After a pause he commented, "Nifty talent."

They waited for what seemed like eternity before she heard cautious footsteps outside the door. At the sound of the first lock unbolting Natsumi left her place beside Madoka and stood between them and the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ban snapped, "Get away from the door." Madoka heard him groan then the sound of flesh hitting the floor and a muffled curse, he had evidently tried to sit up and had not succeeded.

"Please, stay still. Don't aggravate your injuries further," Madoka pleaded as the last bolt was released. The door slowly opened.

She heard a gasp before Natsumi squealed, "Ginji!" And from the muted grunt a second later, Madoka guessed she launched herself at him.

x-X-x

The three stole slowly and quietly down the corridor. Shido led being guided by the resident mice of the building, next was Ginji, followed by Kazuki. Shido stopped before a door and tried the latch.

"Locked," Shido muttered to Ginji who stepped forward and used his electricity to manipulate the tumblers within the locks.

No matter how many times Kazuki witnessed the act, it still amazed him.

When all the locks were set free Ginji nodded to them and cautiously opened the door.

Before Ginji had taken more than a step into the room a small, dark, squealing blur barreled into him. He heard Ginji grunt as he hugged Natsumi to his chest.

Shido quickly moved to Madoka's side and engulfed her in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Makoda replied, "Although Ban needs medical attention."

It was then that Kazuki properly looked at the room's last occupant. He was all but naked, his only covering being the shredded remains of his jeans and some bloody makeshift bandages. His body was covered in slices, all varying in depth and length, his chest and stomach looked to have taken the brunt of the punishment. The hair that was not matted with blood was dark brown and spiked around his head. His sharp blue eyes watched everyone warily as if not sure of the reception his presence might incur.

"I'll be fine," the man muttered, "As soon as the effects wear off."

"Effects?" Kazuki asked.

"That Needle Bastard did some sort of acupuncture on me," he explained, "Last time it lasted about ten hours, I think. So I've got about an hour or so to go now."

"Last time?" Shido asked.

"Needle Bastard?" Kazuki soon followed, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, last time, when they caught me. And 'Needle Bastard' is one of the boss's lackeys, does anything the boss tells him to do, mean son of a bitch."

"Oh, Juubei," Kazuki whispered.

"Ginji, I want to go home," Natsumi pleaded.

He nodded. Shrugging out of his vest he handed it to Kazuki with a gesture at the man on the floor. He pointed to himself, then to Kazuki and the wounded man, then to the girls, then finally to Shido, defining the marching order.

Taking the garment, Kazuki turned to Ban, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Can't be any worse than what they've already done to me. Just get on with it."

Kazuki nodded and helped Ban into a sitting position, he let out a pained hiss. Kazuki had been wrong, the man's back was far worse than his torso. Bloody material fell from his back revealing long gashes criss-crossing over the exposed skin, not an inch of flesh had been spared. "Monstrous," he muttered as he gently placed the vest over Ban's shoulders.

Ban groaned when the material came in contact with his abused back. "Oh, that's nothing. Just surface wounds, lots of pain, little actual damage. He was just getting started. Playing really. He wants to make an example of me, so he's going slow, stretching the torture out as long as possible," he said in a flat tone as if discussing the weather. Kazuki knew he was trying to distance himself from the pain and what had happened, not the best coping mechanism but now was not the time to worry about t.

"When you say 'he,' I'm assuming you mean Dr. Jackal," Shido commented.

"Psycho in the flesh," Ban said, awkwardly threading his arms through the vest.

"You said an example?" Kazuki inquired.

"Grew careless and got caught stealing. They tend to frown on that. Ran, but didn't get too far."

"As fascinating as this all is. Let's get moving," Shido interjected.

"What are these effects you mentioned?" Kazuki wondered aloud.

"Limited muscle control, fatigue, nausea, vertigo, among other unpleasant sensations."

"Sound familiar, Kazuki?" Shido asked helping Madoka to her feet.

"No, I've never seen him use that method and it's different from what he used on me this morning."

Madoka gasped, "How badly are you hurt, Kazuki?"

He had to smile at her consideration, "I am fine. Just some bumps and bruises."

"Yeah, to his head," Shido teased. Madoka gasped again.

"Shido, stop scaring her."

Ginji cleared his throat poignantly.

With a sheepish smile Kazuki turned to Ban, "Will you be able to walk?"

"With help, slowly," he grudgedly admitted, staring at the floor.

Kazuki knelt beside him placed Ban's left arm over his shoulders and wound his right around Ban's waist. "Ready?" At Ban's nod of consent he rose to his feet. Other than clenching his teeth and hissing he showed no other reaction to the change in position. Kazuki nodded to Ginji that they were ready to go.

The procession silently left the room. The warehouse was quiet, no one, as yet, had learned of their presence or purpose.

Kuzuki thought too soon.

One last door, then they would have been outside and home free, but before they reached said door a shout rang out, echoing through the rafters. They had been discovered.

Kazuki heard Ban mutter, "Damn it," under his breath. When Kazuki glanced at the man he was pale and sweating, fresh rivulets of blood flowed down his legs from underneath the vest mingling with the dried blood already there.

"Ginji, we have to hurry," Kazuki informed their leader.

He saw Ginji turn and take note of Ban's condition, with a nod he motioned the others before him. They had just reached the door when the sound of many feet and cocking weapons were heard.

"Well I guess that's it then," Ban sighed with resignation.

"Not quite," Kazuki chuckled and continued towards the door.

"They'll just shoot us in the back, you know."

"They won't get a chance."

"What--"

There was a bright flash of crackling light then darkness filled with gunfire. Ban reflexively tried to duck but Kazuki urged him toward the red glowing exit sign, "Keep moving." Then they were out and heading down the street, the sounds of the battle grew fainter as they moved swiftly away through a maze of alleys and side streets, Kazuki supporting much of Ban's weight.

Kazuki stopped at the first agreed upon rest point in the escape plan and set Ban down to check his injuries. There was too much blood to get a clear picture of the extent of damage moving had caused.

"What," Ban panted, "happened back…," he started to cough, holding his arms across his wounded chest.

"Don't talk, just rest. We'll explain later."

Ban nodded and rested his head against the wall behind him and watched the others.

Madoka and Natsumi knelt not far away taking comfort in each others presences. Shido kept watch at the entrance of the alley in which they hid. Ginji rested across from them, sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, head on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Ginji?" Kazuki asked, the almost run from the warehouse shouldn't have winded the man even with the added strain of having to used his ability of controlling electricity.

Ginji nodded with a vague gesture.

Kazuki, Natsumi, and Shido all shared a concerned glance.

Ban's resumed coughing recaptured Kazuki's attention. He was hugging himself trying not to jar himself unnecessarily. His groans spoke of his failure. He was still sweating and as pale as ever. Kazuki held his hand to Ban's forehead, he was burning up. Kazuki felt for his pulse and found Ban's wrist ice cold. This was not good.

"Shido, Ginji, Ban needs a doctor now," Kazuki informed the others.

"No hospitals," Ban said, shaking his head.

Kazuki agreed, "I wasn't planning on it."

"Then where," Madoka quipped.

"I know someone who can be trusted," Kazuki hedged with a worried look at Ginji noting his breathing had calmed but his head was still on his upraised knees.

"Just spit it out, Kazuki," Shido demanded.

"Gen," Kazuki said looking at Ginji to gage his reaction to the name. There surprisingly, was none. That worried Kazuki more than any violent action Ginji might have had. He quickly looked at Shido, to find him just as puzzled.

Kazuki crept to his friend's side, "Ginji." No answer. He shook an unresponsive shoulder and the man slumped to the side revealing a blood stain low on the wall behind him.

"Shit!" Ban exclaimed as Kazuki felt for a pulse, finding it thin and reedy.

"Kaz--" Shido was cut off with a command from Kazuki to call for transport.

Careful not to move Ginji more than necessary, Kazuki inspected his back. Blood covered the lower half of his white t-shirt. Lifting the fabric allowed Kazuki to see the bloody hole in Ginji's lower back, near his spine. Ripping apart his already bloody shirt Kazuki bound the wound as best he could and manually kept pressure on the wound.

"Kazuki?" Madoka ventured holding Natsumi at her side.

"Looks like a bullet wound, lower back," he elaborated.

"Damn it, Ginji," Shido groaned. "A car is on the way."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The trip to Gen's was silent. A van had arrived about five minutes later. First the girls scrambled in, then Shido helped Ban, who had regained the ability to move freely, then Shido returned to help Kazuki with Ginji.

They arrived at their destination quicker than Kazuki thought possible. Shido led the girls and Ban to Gen's dwelling and returned shortly with a stretcher to help carry Ginji. The driver, who had until now remained anonymous behind the walled front of the cargo van, helped them placed their friend on the contraption. Before he left he said, "I'm glad you got the ladies out of that place."

A few things clicked into place in Kazuki's head, "Thank you for telling us they were there."

The man smiled bitterly. "Anything to get back at those bastards," he then drove away.

Gen was ready for them when they walked through the door and ushered them immediately into the back. After setting Ginji on a table they were promptly shooed away. In the next room they found Natsumi and Madoka sleeping and Ban being treated by Gen's granddaughter, Ren. After being reassured that the girls were fine, Ren had only given them a mild sedative to help them rest, Kazuki and Shido sat on the floor next to the cot holding the sleeping girls.

Across from them Ban gasped as Ren cleaned a deep cut on his arm.

"Are you sure you don't want painkillers?" When he shook his head she continued, "After I clean all these we'll put in a few stitches, then give you something to ward off infection," she told him unapologetically.

"Only a few?" he half-heartedly joked not quite hiding the animosity in the statement.

"You only need enough to hold the sides of the wounds together for them to heal cleanly."

"Wounds like these never heal cleanly,' he said darkly.

"You'd be surprised here."

"What are you talking about?"

Ren looked sharply at Shido and Kazuki. Shido had his eyes closed with his head resting against the cot and didn't see the look. Kazuki shrugged and shook his head tiredly, "There was no time to tell him."

"'Tell him' what?" Ban asked testily.

"We're in the Limitless Fortress," Kazuki simply stated.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Within the Limitless Fortress illness and wounds take less time to heal, oftimes leaving no scars," he explained.

Ban looked at him blankly for a moment. "How is that possible?"

"You'd have the ask Gen for the details but it has something to do with yin and yang(1)."

"Ren, please assist me," Gen called from the back.

"Kazuki, please finish up here," she asked and left the room.

Kazuki stood but was overcome by a wave of dizziness and grabbed the wall for support, bringing his other hand to his face.

"Easy there." Strong hands led him to another cot, "Lay down and rest. I'll take care of him."

"Is he alright?" he heard Ban ask.

"He will be. He's just crashing after that adrenaline high and having a concussion this morning," he paused, "or more correctly, yesterday morning," Shido told him lowering Kazuki onto a soft blanket.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

x-X-x

Shido had managed to clean all of Ban's wounds by the time Ren returned with Gen by her side.

"I was able to extract the bullet and suture him closed. If past experience proves true he'll be able to go by this time tomorrow. He's sedated right now and I'll keep him under until he leaves," Gen told him. Shido nodded his thanks.

"Now, as for you," he spoke to Ban, "let's see what we can do."

Shido relinquished his place and once more took vigil next to the cot holding Madoka and watched the two stitch Ban together.

When finished Gen told Ban, "Alright young man, you'll need to stay here about a week. Then you should be ready to go.'

"A week, but I thought wounds healed faster here, I mean, the blonde gets to leave tomorrow." Another coughing fit claimed him.

Gen held a stethoscope to Ban's back when the coughing had subsided. "I don't think you understand the severity of your wounds, and the stress they've placed on your body. Your coughing, for example. Besides," Gen cleared his throat, "Ginji is a special case, were he conscious he would heal almost instantaneously."

That seemed to throw the man. "Wow," he finally said.

"How long has it been since you have had real sleep or had anything to eat?"

"Well I was caught two days, make that three days ago, so I guess then." Ban replied.

Gen sent Ren for some food. When she left the room he posed his next question. "When was the latest torture session and how long did it last?"

Ban just shrugged.

"Probably mid-morning into the afternoon yesterday," Shido offered.

Ban gave him a wary look, "How did you know that?"

"Jackal sent us a ransom note and used your blood to sign it. And when I helped you into the van the dried blood on the bandages smelled hours old." He hesitated before continuing, "It also takes time, skill, and patience to torture someone with the extent of your injuries without bleeding them dry or having them pass out from pain overload."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," Ban speculated quietly.

Shido didn't answer. That door in his mind was firmly shut, locked, and barricaded.

x-X-x

The warehouse was eerily quiet, like a stage waiting for the next act, as Kagami walked to the security office on the second level. He knocked before entering, the two occupants in the room nodded at his entrance. Once he was seated he pushed the play button on the remote before him. The television at the end of the table flickered into motion.

Kagami watched the rescue mission progress. Watched as the guards fell one by one to the stealthy intruders. Watched as they picked the locks to the captives' room. Watched as they walked towards the exit. Watched until electricity shorted the system and only static reigned the screen.

"How did this happen? They weren't supposed to find this location until tomorrow." Juubei demanded an answer of Kagami.

The third member of their party spoke before Kagami could reply. "It's a pity. I wished to play with them some more," he said with a small smile that never reached his eyes.

"I am unaware of how they learned of it. And none of my sources have been able to find where they are now."

"But the boss…,"Juubei started, adjusting the dark glasses over his sightless eyes.

"He'll understand. He knows the circumstances, who we are up against," Kagami reassured, "We will continue as scheduled until we are told differently."

"You had better hope so, Kagami, I will not be blamed for your folly," the third man said releasing a scalpel into the television making the fuzzy screen turn black.

(1)-Excerpt from volume 8, act vi, part 22. Kazuki has joined Himiko and Hevn after they fight off the rollerbladers.

Himiko: "So you were alive all this time?"

Kazuki: "Yes...Somehow."

Himiko: "But you took some serious damage. That visor-wearing guy was throwing needles like a mother--"

Kazuki: "Juubei Kakei... He's a former Volts member nicknamed Juubei of the Flying Needles. He was my best friend..."

Himiko: "He may not have scored a critical hit, but you were covered in blood. How can you even move?"

Kazuki: "That's the kind of place this is."

Himiko: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kazuki: "...Have you ever heard of yin and yang, Himiko-san?

Himiko: "?"

Kazuki: "It's a basic philosophy of eastern thought and medicine. It's an initial lesson of the Fuuchouin Style String Jutsu. Everything has either a yin or yang property. The extreme of yin is death, and the opposite extreme of yang is birth."

Hevn: "Kind of, I guess."

Himiko: "..."

Kazuki: "Actually, it's simple. Things that freeze, decline, or stagnate are all yin. And things that burn, grow, or move are all yang. So using human illness as an example, yin is represented by things like colds and tuberculosis, while yang is represented by cancer, where cell growth is unchecked. That's why you catch a cold when your body gets cold, and why you get cancer if you stay in the sun and burn your skin. Understand?"

Hevn: "..."

Himiko: "Kind of, I guess. What does that have to do with Infinity Fortress?"

Kazuki: "Infinity Fortress in a place that overflows with yang. I don't know why that is, but it makes children grow up faster here and wounds heal quicker here. The people become power-hungry and violent, and if you stay long, your muscles strengthen."

Himiko: "I see. So that's why your wounds... Doesn't sound so bad. Maybe I should stay here awhile.

Kazuki: "But unless you've got immunity, you can quickly develop yang diseases like cancer and die...

Himiko: "..."

Kazuki: "Death is a part of daily life here. With so much yang it's as if a surplus of death is needed to balance things out, since death is the ultimate yin."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

In the early hours of the next day Shido and Kazuki ferreted Ginji back to the loft apartment they shared and waited for him to awaken. When Ginji woke he knew immediately what had transpired. While he silently fumed Kazuki explained that they had had no other recourse. Ginji nodded then slowly turned and left the apartment. Kazuki made to follow but Shido stopped him, recognizing the look in Ginji's eyes.

"Let him go for now. He needs time to himself."

"But--," Kazuki tried to interject.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Alright," Kazuki sighed, "Let's get the girls and Paul some clothes and get back."

Kazuki had been able to talk Gen into letting Madoka and Natsumi stay at the clinic, stating it was safer for them there than in the city. Gen had agreed saying that Ren needed more female influences. Shido had hid a grin, the old man was such a softy. Kazuki had also arranged for Paul to be secreted away from the hospital and brought there as well, not wanting him to serve as their whipping boy.

That had been two days ago. Shido and Kazuki had neither seen nor heard from Ginji. The only reassurance they had that he hadn't disappeared completely were the sporadic text messages he and Natsumi exchanged.

Ban noted and questioned his absence. "So, where has Ginji been?"

Shido and Kazuki were the only ones there to hear his question. The girls were out with Ren picking up supplies and Paul was sleeping in the next room. As for Gen, well who knew where he had gone to.

They shared a glance before Shido said shortly, "Away." He didn't know what it was but something about the man rubbed him the wrong way.

"It was a simple question. No need to bite my head off, sheesh," he turned to Kazuki, "Is he always like this?"

"At first," Kazuki laughed at Shido's grimace, "Once you get to know him you learn to look passed it."

"I have two words for you, Kazuki: nurse uniform." Shido grinned wickedly at the bright red blush that appeared across Kazuki's face.

In order to gain entrance into an otherwise impregnable corporate office Kazuki had posed, in drag, as a prostitute. The CEO apparently liked sex games, especially role-playing, and one of Kazuki's contacts had gotten him a nurse's uniform for the assignment. Needless to say, Shido and Ginji were never going to let him live that down.

Ban snickered at the exchange, Shido had almost forgotten about the man in his amusement at his friend's expense.

Kazuki relented, probably as a way to deflect any attention from Shido's last comment, thus avoiding any questions. "Ginji has bad memories here, he avoids spending time here."

"Everyone has bad memories. You just have to work through them," Ban said flatly, unconsciously clenching his fists around the bottom of the borrowed shirt of Gen's he wore.

Shido shook his head. Ban needed to take his own advice, he thought. "Some things take a while to work through."

Ban snorted.

That set Shido off. "Look, pal, you try being responsible for the deaths of your friends and see how well you cope!"

Ban became still, "What?"

Shido didn't answer out of pure spite, allowing the man to sweat a little.

Kazuki took pity on him, "A while ago there was a gang called the Volts, led by a boy known as the Lightning Emperor. Under his leadership the Volts were slowly bringing about a sense of order here in Lowertown." Kazuki paused to gather his thoughts and to steel himself to what he was about to say. Shido knew he was. "A little over four years ago it all came to an end. Rival factions banded together against the Volts. It was all out war."

Kazuki gave Ban a pointed look, "Lightning Emperor is more than just a name. He can control and manipulate electricity. During what was to become the final battle, the Lightning Emperor, _Ginji_, decimated an area three city blocks in diameter, killing everyone within it."

Ban paled and asked in a hushed tone, "Everyone?"

"All except us."

"Or so we thought until last week," Shido amended.

"Juubei?" Ban hazarded a guess.

Kazuki nodded.

"He used to be one of the Volts?"

Again Kazuki nodded.

"So it's true," Ban muttered to himself.

Shido didn't like the sound of that statement, "Just what in the hell do you mean by that?"

"Now bear with me here, I'm not sure how much of this is true and how much is embellishment." Ban sat further up in bed with a grunt, "Allegedly four years ago, a punk no older than sixteen showed up out of nowhere stating that he was going to succeed Liu Mengyan, the boss at the time. Deciding to humor him, Mengyan gave him an impossible task, as a trial of sorts. If he succeeded he would have a place within the organization. If he failed he would be killed for the upstart he was."

The sinking feeling in Shido's stomach grew, "What task?"

"Mengyan had heard about the Volts and knew their reputation. So the kid was told to eliminate them within one months time."

"What!" twin voices rang out.

"You heard me. Anyway, he accomplished his task and with in a year gained command, becoming one of the youngest leaders in mafia history. And if you say that Juubei used to be part of your crew then I can only assume that the rest of that rumor is also true."

"What is the rest of the rumor?" Kazuki asked in a tight pain filled whisper.

"Just remember, I'm only the messenger here. The current boss has many --," he pauses as if trying to find the right word, "I guess he and his ilk would call them 'hobbies.' One of his favorites, and word has it he is very adept at, is programming."

"Brainwashing?!" Shido couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Impossible! Juubei is one of the strongest people I know. There is no way he would succumb. He'd kill himself first," Kazuki interrupted.

"That's what the rumors say." Ban said softly.

"Kazuki, how else could you explain it?" Shido asked despondently, "Why else would he attack you, one of the people he swore to always protect?"

"Damn that Jackal!"

Shido had never seen Kazuki so angry.

"Why are you damning him? Jackal's just a small fry."

"Small fry?"

Before Ban could respond to Shido's question the girls walked in carrying a couple bags of supplies. They stopped at the threshold feeling the tension in the air.

Madoka was the first to speak, "What has happened?"

Shido rose and placed a reassuring arm across her shoulders as Kazuki answered, "We were just told some disturbing truths."

"And were about to learn some more," Shido expounded.

"Truths?" Natsumi asked looking between the three men.

"When you say 'small fry,' are you implying that he's an underling?" Kazuki continued to question the man.

"I'd use the word 'peon,' not to his face, but he is one of the boss's lieutenants," he shifted again. "He has three: Dr. Jackal, Nee-, I mean, Juubei, and a man who always wears white named Kagami."

"What kind of man could he be to have command over a man like Jackal?" Kazuki whispered.

Ban looked away with a shudder, rubbing at the goose bumps that rose on his arms.

Shido tightened his hold on Madoka. Natsumi set her bag on the floor and went to comfort Kazuki. Ren voiced the questioned weighing on their minds.

"Who exactly is he?"

Eyes still averted Ban answered with another shudder, "His name is Temple. Ijin Temple."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Temple was staring out the window. Beyond the glass was not the usual scene of manicured lawns but one of crowded buildings. The premature and surprising actions of his foes had dictated a change in plans, which included the change in location.

He smiled, not pleasantly, but a smile all the same. He was enjoying himself. His new toys had done something amusing and he could hardly wait to see what they would do next, what new rabbit would they pull out of their collective hats. He hoped they would continue to be an entertainment.

Not that it mattered terribly. Within two weeks they would all be dead.

He dialed a cellphone and waited for his subordinate to answer to inform him of his new plan.

x-X-x

Gen declared Ban fit enough to leave the next day. Most of his injuries had closed leaving faint white marks that would eventually fade to nothing. Only the deepest wounds across his back still held the dark red of newly healed scars. His cough had subsided and his energy had returned.

Gen commented on Ban's quick recovery. "You are very in tune with your body, young man. You've healed quicker and cleaner than I had though you would. Are you sure you've never been here before?"

Ban shook his head. "Never," he said slowly stretching, testing his range of motion, gritting his teeth occasionally.

Turning his gaze from Ban, Gen asked Kazuki, "What are your plans now?"

"I've arranged for Natsumi, Madoka, and Paul, if he agrees, to stay in a safe house until this is over. We'll be taking them there today."

"And then?"

"Ginji has been busy the last few days and has some leads. We'll be following up on those," Kazuki said with a pained look, contemplating just how Ginji had gotten the information.

"Leads?" Shido asked coming into the room.

"He didn't give me any details, saying he would tell us when he saw us."

"He's speaking again?" Gen asked pleased.

"When he wants to," Shido smiled.

"I'm glad. That boy has been through so much," with a shake of his head he returned his attention to Ban. "Now don't over do it. Although your wounds are healed you're still going to be weak from blood loss and shock."

Gen received an absent nod from Ban who started, what looked to Kazuki like, a series of kata. He didn't recognize the style.

Kazuki shared a shrug with Shido before asking him, "Are they about ready?"

"Ren took Madoka and Natsumi out for 'necessities' us boys have apparently overlooked," Shido smirked. "And Paul said he'll convalesce for a week before returning to the diner."

"He's as stubborn as ever," Kazuki shook his head.

"Now isn't that just like the pot."

Kazuki smiled at the man who stiffly walked into the room. This was the first time Paul had been out of his room since he had been there. He had slept the days away with the encouragement of a few mild painkillers. The sleep had done him well, not to mention the added effects of being within the Fortress.

Kazuki turned to find Shido frowning at Ban, who had frozen in mid-motion with his back towards them.

Gen noticed as well and said, "I told you to take it easy. You haven't hurt yourself have you?"

Ban shook his head and turned around. "I'm fine," he said then added with a small smile, "Hello, Paul."

Kazuki heard Paul gasp, "Ban?"

"Yeah, small world, huh?"

"I don't believe it. I haven't seen you in five years." The smile on Ban's face disappeared at the mention of missed time. "Where have you been? Both you and Himiko vanished."

Ban sank into a chair and answered, "After Yamato was killed Himiko blamed me for it. I couldn't very well stay around as a reminder, particularly with her constant threats of revenge. It's not healthy, especially for a thirteen year old, doubly so with one of her talents," he sighed, "So I left."

"You left a thirteen year old alone?" Shido demanded.

"No, I left her in the care of a friend. You know him, Paul, it was Magaruma."

"The transporter," Paul reminisced, "Yeah, he's got a few kids of his own now, I hear. Where is she now?"

Ban stared at his clasped hands, Kazuki noticed they trembled slightly, before he spoke, "She's dead."

"What?!" Kazuki was sure Paul spoke for all of them with the question.

"She found the man who killed her brother and went after him. He killed her too."

Kazuki had a bad feeling he already knew the answer to his next question, "Who was it?"

"Temple," Ban's knuckles were now white and he spoke through clenched teeth. "It was shortly after he came into power, she wasn't even fifteen."

x-X-x

The conversation went nowhere after that. Ban only answered with monosyllables and Paul was too shocked to speak. Warranting a gloom filled atmosphere. Ban had shortly thereafter retreated to the roof, while Gen mentioned something about inventory and had disappeared to the back, leaving the three to themselves.

They were sitting around the table drinking coffee, not as good as Paul's, Shido admitted, and mulled over their thoughts.

"Why did she blame Ban?" Kazuki eventually broke the silence.

"They were working a job Ban had set up when they were betrayed by their employer."

"Job?" Shido asked, the way Paul worded the statement made it sound fishy.

"Ban worked with Himiko and Yamato as snatchers. They were hired to grab some drugs from a known dealer and hand it over to the police. The snatch went without a hitch. Yamato sent Himiko home while he and Ban went to deliver the goods. The policeman turned the tables on them. He was dirty and wanted the drugs for himself. Instead of handing over their fee, he tried to kill them. He partially succeeded. Yamato was shot in the chest and suffocated in his own blood. Ban took a bullet to his shoulder."

Shido remembered seeing the scar on the man's left shoulder when he cleaned him up for Ren.

Paul continued, "Ban nearly collapsed from blood loss trying to get Yamato to a hospital, but it was too late.

"But Ban said Temple--," Shido was silenced when Paul raised a finger indicating he should wait.

Kazuki heeded Paul's request and asked instead, "What did the investigation turn up on the dirty cop?"

Paul snorted sardonically, "No cop is going to believe a fifteen year old street punk, no matter how clean their record. Ban told them it was a random drive by shooting. It just so happened that not a block away one had occurred. The police chalked it up to being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I can't believe the bastard got away with it," Shido said despondently.

A sadistic smile spread across Paul's face giving him a sinister cast, especially considering they couldn't see his eye behind his glasses. "I wouldn't say that. Apparently he didn't show up for work the next day and was never seen again."

"You?" Kazuki asked.

Paul shook his head and merely pointed upwards.

"But you said yourself, he had been shot and nearly collapsed, how could he have done it? The hospital would have surely kept him for a few days before releasing him," Kazuki's questions came to a halt at Paul's continued smile.

"Makes for a great alibi, if anyone were to ask, doesn't it?" Paul smirked at their astonished faces then grew grim, "While Ban was, let's say, 'exacting his revenge' he learned that someone had paid the cop to off them."

"Temple," Kazuki stated.

"Yeah," Paul nodded.

"Why did he want them dead?" Kazuki asked.

"The cop said they had made a deal of his go sour and it was his way of getting even," Paul answered.

Shido was surprised at the ingenuity of the fifteen year old, as well as his ability and willingness to kill. It was hard for him to imagine anyone that young living outside of the Limitless Fortress having to make and go through with such decisions. But that did raise the question, if Ban was willing to take a life for revenge, why was it that Temple was still drawing breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Paul persuaded a reluctant Ban to accompany them to the safe house with the final argument that he shouldn't go anywhere until he was fully recovered and what better place than a safe house.

The safe house was a small, nondescript cottage-style abode set back from the road on a small tree filled estate. The perfect hide away.

The men sat almost companionably around the small den after the girls had gone to bed.

Shido and Ban butted heads at every opportunity throughout the day. Kazuki, Ginji, and Paul shared amused grins and exasperated sighs at the two's expense. Kazuki understood that Shido felt threatened by the man, another dominate personality to rival his own. But if it kept up for too much longer it might come to blood, not with them hurting each other but being hurt by one of the remaining three.

"Alright, Ginji, what did you find out?" Shido stopped scowling at Ban to address him.

They had waited until the girls weren't there to have the discussion.

Kazuki leaned forward as Ginji nodded and began to speak softly.

"Ban is right, he has a fearsome reputation. No one wants to cross him. This Temple's got his fingers in every pie imaginable. Politics, law enforcement, the courts prostitution, drugs, racketeering, guns, counterfeiting, the list goes on. The few people who dared displeased him were killed and made an example of to discourage others," he shuddered, "I'll not repeat the details, only to say that he makes this Dr. Jackal appear timid by comparison." He was about to continue but was interrupted by the sound of wood cracking.

They all turned to look at Ban as he released his fist from around the splintered wooden arm of the chair in which he sat. He rose from the chair and made his way to the bathroom, not speaking or looking at anyone. They all looked at the broken chair arm then at Paul.

"He always was strong," Paul shrugged lamely.

Kazuki looked again at the piece of furniture, the arm was now bisected by a missing portion where Ban's hand had been docilely placed before Ginji had started talking about Temple and Jackal. Obviously not a good topic with him.

Ginji continued when Paul waved a hand saying, "I'll tell him what he misses."

"He operates by first browbeating the prostitutes, drug dealers, gang members, and bookies to control the criminal elements. He then sends in his enforcers, street thugs, and the like to soften the store owners before they submit. During this time he is also gaining subordinates in the legal system, usually through bribes and blackmail. He then moves on to government officials. Whenever there is opposition one of his lieutenants take care of the problem. Judging by the pattern of his earlier conquests, he'll own all of Tokyo by this time next year."

"Gods help us if he does," Ban remarked from the doorway tying the piece of gauze wrapped around his palm. "Relax, Paul, it was only a few splinters."

"What brought that on?" Shido asked crassly with a gesture at his hand.

"You didn't see what that bastard did to Himiko," he stated tightly.

"I thought you said you weren't around when it happened," Shido said.

"Magaruma contacted me when she went after him, hoping I could stop her. I arrived too late."

After the awkward silence Ban's last statement left them in Kazuki asked about something he had said earlier that had been bugging him. "You said before that she had 'talents,' what were they?"

Ban's flat gaze grew warm as he said, "Her brother had taught her how to distill perfumes that had varied effects." His eyes cooled again, "She could have used any number of them to kill me."

"If you hate Temple so much why haven't you killed him yet?" Shido questioned.

"I don't want to loose my soul," Ban said glaring at the man.

"Meaning?" Shido almost mocked.

"Temple surrounds himself with able bodied warriors. They are not there as protection, but a test. How many you get through determines your place within his organization," Ban elaborated. "Himiko made it passed all the cronies, all the way to his lapdogs. I heard it was Kagami that defeated her. I don't know why Temple decided to kill her instead of brainwashing her." He clenched his fists, "I know I can't beat Temple, not yet. But when I can, his death will make hers look like child's play."

A chill went down Kazuki's spine at the cold determination emanating from the man, he had no doubt Ban would do what he promised.

"What else have you discovered, Ginji?" Shido cut in.

"The warehouse where the girls and Ban were held has been cleared out, it stands empty," Ginji reported.

"They've moved their base of operations," Paul surmised.

Ginji nodded.

"Were you able to find where to," Shido asked.

Ginji shook his head.

"You won't find him unless he wants to be found. Others have tried and failed," Ban groused, "The man is like a fucking ghost."

x-X-x

The next three days passed without incident. They stayed inside unless it was absolutely necessary and always grouped in pairs when doing so. And in all that time they learned nothing new about their enemy. His operations were still making their way through Shinjuku and quite successfully too.

It pissed Shido off to no end. Here they sat doing nothing while Temple traipsed through their territory free as he pleased. The forced immobility was starting to drive him stir crazy.

The others were also starting to show signs. Paul and Ban were constantly bickering over nothing. Kazuki had taken to hiding. The girls complained of being bored, and Ginji refused to speak with anyone. The house was starting to feel too small.

This had to end. Soon. He decided to speak with Kazuki about a solution and went in search of him.

"Hey, Kazuki," Shido found him reading in the bedroom the three had claimed as theirs.

"Yes, Shido?" he didn't raise his eyes from the book.

"I was thinking that we can't stay idle anymore. We need to start trying to find this guy and stop him."

Kazuki put down his book. "We can't expose the girls to that and I don't like the idea of leaving them alone while we are out hunting. Especially if someone follows us back."

"Send them to stay with Hevn. I trust she could keep them safe," Shido bargained.

"If she agrees, that could work," he said hesitantly.

Shido could see the possibilities running through his head as he pondered Shido's suggestion.

"I'll ask her," he told Shido digging out his cell phone.

"I'll be outside," Shido said giving the man some privacy. It had been almost a week since Kazuki had seen his girlfriend and Shido didn't want to hear what kind of lovey-dovey talk the two might share to make up for the absence. Speaking of girlfriends, he went to find Madoka.

An hour later Kazuki emerged from the bedroom with a content smile on his face. Shido hoped it wasn't only due to talking with Hevn.

They were all in the den. Ginji, Natsumi, Shido, and Madoka were watching a natural disaster movie airing on the television. Paul was reading the paper. While Ban was working on a crossword.

"She agreed--,"

"Shhh," Madoka and Natsumi quickly shushed him pointing at the tv.

"Sorry," he whispered sharing a sheepish shrug with Shido and Ginji.

Once the commercials started Natsumi said, "Sorry to interrupt you, Kazuki, but they were getting to a good part."

"That's alright. It was quite rude of me."

"Now who has agreed to what?" Paul asked lowering the paper.

"Hevn has agreed to allow Natsumi and Madoka to stay with her while we go out to try and stop this bastard," he informed them.

"Are you guys nuts? Haven't you been listening to anything you've heard? You can't go up against this guy and win," Ban was incredulous.

"We can't sit around and do nothing," Shido repeated his thoughts from earlier. "And we're not going to just rush in and try to kill him. We have to start slow and work our way to that point."

"'Start slow?' What kind of bullshit is that?"

"It means we first find everything we can about our enemy. Then we undermine his operations. Cause unrest within his organization. Find allies against him to attack en masse. This process takes time. But we will succeed," Kazuki stated emphatically.

"That could take years," Ban pointed out.

"Hasn't it taken you years to get strong enough to fight Temple, and you're still not ready yet. It may take years more," Paul interjected. "Everything takes time and planning. One must be patient."

"I have been patient," Ban growled, "And it won't take years, I'm almost ready now."

"If you're such a good fighter, then how the hell did you get caught?" Shido asked.

Ban shot him a dirty look.

Shido smirked, the man had to be taken down from his high horse. All he ever did was criticize their plans and make smart comments.

"I was betrayed, alright? A supposed friend blindsided me and turned me over to Temple's goons," Ban said stonily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ban," Paul sympathized.

Ban shook his head with a look of grim satisfaction, "Don't worry about it, Paul. Karma finally caught up with Fudou and sent him to his maker."

"Takuma Fudou? The thief?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes," Ban nodded.

"What's wrong, Kazuki?" Natsumi questioned.

"Fudou's body was recently discovered near Shibuya Station. There wasn't much left after the scavengers had at him but there was just enough left to identify him and to discern the cause of death."

"Which was?" Shido wasn't so sure he wanted to know seeing the pale look that had come over Kazuki's face.

"He apparently bled out after being dismembered."

"How awful," Madoka shuddered. Shido drew her back into his chest offering what comfort he could.

"Yeah, Jackal is that and a whole lot worse," Ban commented.

"Help them, Ban," Paul almost pleaded, "You have a five year head start over them. You already know how this Temple operates. You know his lieutenants. I bet you know just where to strike to cause the most chaos. With your help it won't take years."

Ban gave Paul and everyone in the room a probing, thoughtful look. "Six months," his eyes finally settled on Ginji, "I'll be ready to take Temple down in six months. I'll help you until then."

Ginji nodded his thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the safe house in two hours. Bye, Paul," Kazuki said then closed his cell phone. He didn't like the idea of the still injured man leaving the house but he was a stubborn man. At least he was taking Ban with him.

"Where's he going?" Shido asked as the group walked down the hall leading to Hevn's apartment.

"The cafe. He says there are some things he needs from there that only he would be able to find," he shook his head digging in his pocket for his key to her door.

As he unlocked the door Shido commented, "You sly dog, she already gave you a key." Ginji and the girls shared in Shido's humor.

"Shido, shut up." Anything else he might have said left his head as he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to barrel with a large handgun.

"Kazu!" Hevn esclaimed and aimed the gun at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

In two strides he was by her side trying to calm her, "What's wrong, dear?"

"I just got word that your building was torched. When I heard the door opening I thought they were coming for me next," she explained.

"It's alright. I made sure nobody knows about us. They won't come here," Kazuki looked over her head at his friends still standing in the doorway. He was sure the same thought was going through their heads as well. If their home was hit then the next target was most likely the Honky Tonk, where Paul and Ban were about to walk into a trap.

x-X-x

"It's no use. I can't get through, goes straight to voicemail," Kazuki said worriedly.

"We'll be at the diner in a few minutes," their driver, Magaruma, informed them. He was the same man who helped them after they had rescued the girls. This time he drove a taxi cab instead of a cargo van.

When they told Hevn where they were going she had called his stating he could get them there faster than anyone.

"Thank you again for helping us," Shido said.

"I'll help in any way I can. Those bastards killed someone I considered my own child. I want them to burn in hell," he growled.

"That would be Himiko, correct?" Kazuki asked gently.

"How did you know that? Not even Hevn knew about her," he asked shocked.

"Ban told us," Ginji spoke up for the first time since he debriefed them at the safe house.

"He's alive? Thank the gods! I was sure he would have done something foolish after she died."

"We hope he is. He's at the cafe right now," Shido told him.

At this revelation Magaruma pressed the accelerator further towards the floor causing the cab to nearly jump the hills and squeal it's tires around turns.

When they got to the Honky Tonk all was quiet. The only movement from the building was the police caution tape fluttering beside the open door. The doorway seemed to be taunting them to enter and just see what awaited them within.

Kazuki turned to Magaruma and told him, "Wait here," then followed Ginji and Shido out of the car.

Kazuki kept his senses alert and had a bell in his hand ready for use, whether it be for offense or defense. He covered Ginj's back as they went into the building. The cafe looked the same as the day those punks and Juubei sent him and Paul to the hospital almost a week and a half ago. They slowly made their way around the debris that littered the floor scanning for signs of friend or foe. The search of the kitchen, dinning area, and Paul's office turned up nothing. Nor did the search of Paul's apartment above the business. That only left the basement.

As soon as Ginji opened the door the smell of blood assaulted Kazuki's nose.

Sharing a grim look the trio started down the stairs. The fluorescent lighting shone brightly illuminating the horrible sight of Paul hanging limp from the basement wall, pinned through variuos appendages by scalpels and white needles. Blood flowed freely from them and the many, many wounds about his torso, arms, and legs. His face was surprisingly free from abuse only the odd splatter of blood marred it's pristine countenance. Kazuki feared they were too late before he saw the slight rise and fall of his chest. Paul was still breathing.

"Merciful heavens, he's still alive."

They rushed to his side. As Ginji tried to remove the first weapon holding the man, Paul came noisily back to consciousness.

"Stop! You must get out of here now!"

"But, Paul--," Ginji pleaded.

"No buts. They rigged the place to blow! Go!"

"We can still get you out before that happens," Shido reasoned.

"No, they told me I'll bleed out if you take me down and I believe them," he caught his breath before continuing, "They took Ban when they left, you have to--,"

The ringing of Kazuki's cell startled everyone. The caller ID indicated it was Paul's cell on the other line. He answered cautiously.

"Hello?"

"So good of you to answer. I'm sure by now you've found the present we left for you." The voice was cultured and melodic with an almost sing-song quality.

"Yes."

"Good. Then you should also be aware that the building is set to detonate in, oh, about two minutes. Also, should you attempt to rescue your friend I think you ought to know that many of the instruments holding him in place are there only to keep his severed arteries closed. I think you get the idea of what would happen if they were to be removed."

Kazuki's haunted eyes met Paul's as he answered, "Yes."

"Excellent. We understand each other. We have another friend of yours. If you want to see him alive one last time be at the center of the Desolation Zone in fifteen minutes. We'll be waiting. Tah tah."

The phone went silent.

"Who was it?" Shido asked.

"It was them. They confirmed what Paul told us. We have less then two minutes before the building explodes," Kazuki reiterated.

"Did they say anything about Ban?" Paul implored.

"We have fifteen minutes before they do anything," Kazuki hoped the white lie gave Paul a moment of peace.

"Then go, please, save him. If anything do it for me. Please--,"

Kazuki didn't really know if it was a blessing or not but Paul had fallen unconscious again.

"Kazu, Shido, wait for me by the cab," Ginji said not raising his bowed head.

"But--,"

Shido cut Kazuki off to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go," he commanded, "I'll make sure he feels no pain."

"Come on, Kazuki, let's do as he says." Shido practically dragged him up the stairs and out the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Everything was going according to plan.

The trap was set, and the bait in place.

A grin appeared on Temple's face. The final act was about to begin. He could hardly wait.

x-X-x

Shido was surprised that Ginji showed no second thoughts about entering the Limitless Fortress again. Apparently this Temple character had well and truly pissed off the Lightning Emperor.

By the time Ginji had emerged from the bowels of the Honky Tonk, Kazuki had explained everything to Magaruma. When he heard that Ban was being held captive he insisted on joining the fight that was to come. Neither of them tried to dissuade him. Not after seeing the cold fury in Magaruma's eyes, although his anger paled in comparison to the rage that burned within Ginji's. He hadn't even blinked when he was told they were to meet in the Desolation Zone. The area he had decimated in the final battle of the gang war. Nor did he flinch when the Honky Tonk burst into a burning ball of fire when they were only a block away.

Shivers crawled up Shido's arms and neck as they trekked through the old war zone. There were no skeletons as all the bodies had either been buried or burne. Their blood stains remained as well as the odd bit of broken weaponry scattered among the rubble. The area was quiet as a tomb. Shido remembered Kazuki once telling him that the resident of Lowertown held this ground as sacred. Here where the Volts fell.

Shido jerked from his thoughts when he heard Ginji hiss. Following his gaze he saw three figures standing in the distance along with a fourth kneeling in front. The almost noon sunlight broke through the clouds to reveal who waited for them.

One was unmistakably Juubei, with his sunglasses and smart dark suit. Another was almost blinding in his stark white attire. Kagami. And the last standing figure was like a polar opposite to the man in white next to him, wearing a long black coat and a wide brimmed, black hat, none other than Doctor Jackal. Ban knelt at his feet, arms bound behind his back and blood dripping down his face from his scalp.

As they neared, Ban raised his head to look as them with weary eyes, "You shouldn't have come. You should have ran when you had the chance."

Kagami grabbed Ban's hair and yanked his head backwards saying, "Silence. Learn your place, dog." He then backhanded him with enough force to send him tumbling to the ground.

Before anyone could retaliate against the treatment they were giving Ban, Doctor Jackal looked behind the trio to the man bringing up the rear of their group and called to him bowing slightly, "Glad to see you could make it, sir."

Juubei and Kagami showed the same deference and bowed as well.

"Everything is as you ordered, sir," Kagami stated.

"Magaruma, how could you?" Ban accused and spat out a mouthful of blood.

Juubei kicked the fallen man in the ribs, "Don't you dare speak to him that way."

"You're Temple?" Shido broke through his shock to ask.

"Just now catching on? You are terribly slow, my boy," Magaruma's normally congenial smile transformed into an evil sneer.

Ginji's scream sounded absolutely primal and the lightning he called from the sky was enormous. The white flash nearly blinded him and the residual electricity scorched the hair from his arms. When Shido's sight cleared he saw a smoldering, charred husk in the place where Magaruma once stood.

Ginji, no, the Lightning Emperor, was slightly panting, staring intently at the three remaining foes.

"None of you will live passed this day," the Emperor's empty voice echoed around the barren landscape.

"Do not think lightly of us, Emperor," Kagami taunted.

"Let us begin this foray," advised Doctor Jackal, "But, first," ha paused to drag Ban to his feet by his hair, "One good turn deserves another," Jackal drew a blade across Ban's throat. Dark life blood gushed from the wound. Ban barely had time to choke before he fell lifeless as the Jackal released his grip.

"No!" three voices jopined as one in denial.

Shido's vision began to dim, then it seemed to fracture into a million pieces and he heard Ban's voice say, "One minute. Did you enjoy your dream?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

What the hell was that? What had happened? Kazuki blinked to find a very much alive Ban standing in front of them wiping the blood from his face with a handkerchief Doctor Jackal handed to him after he had started to use his shirt. Finishing with that he ran his fingers through his spiked hair brushing the mass until it was straight and flat so that it hung down around his face. He then placed purple glasses on his nose that Kagami had pulled from his breast pocket. "Much better."

They were transfixed by the sight of their still living friend. He stood with no sign of injury or pain and seemed to be very comfortable with his captors. Ban's demeanor and attitude were totally different. A sickening conclusion was slowly dawning on Kazuki.

Ginji, no long the Emperor, shook off his confusion first to ask, "What just happened?"

"You all were trapped in an illusion. Another of my varied talents," Ban stated with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Shido burst angrily.

"Actually, I know who my father is. Unlike some others I could name," he scanned the small group in front of him letting his eyes settle briefly on Ginji.

Shido's answering snarl was interrupted by the sound of classical music. Kazuki recognized the piece but couldn't remember it's name. The volume increased slightly then silenced as Kagami brought a cell phone from a pocket and answered it.

"Yes," he paused to listen to the caller, then, "Excellent, good work." He hung up with a grin.

"What news did you receive to make you so chipper, Kagami?" Doctor Jackal intoned.

"That was Natsuhiko. They have completed their mission," he answered.

"The Miroku brothers, they never disappoint,' Jackal said with obvious delight.

Anything that would bring such an evil man pleasure had to be bad, Kazuki was afraid to know what their mission had entailed but he had a feeling it involved them. So he asked, "What was their mission?"

It was Ban who answered, "The Miroku brothers' assignment was to kill your girlfriends."

Hevn! No! Please, no!

Kazuki was shocked into immobility at the gut-wrenching pain of loss and the cold, matter-of-fact answer their supposed friend had just delivered. It didn't last long, however, as Kazuki heard Shido bellow out all the rage he was feeling. Kazuki echoed his sentiments silently and went to reach for his bells.

Only to find he couldn't move!

He tried as hard as he could but he wasn't able to twitch a single limb. The only things he found he had control over were his eyes and voice. He heard startled and puzzled exclamations from the others and knew they were in the same predicament.

"Struggle all you like but it will do you no good. You're all under my control now," Ban informed them.

"How are you doing this?" Shido seethed.

"It's one of Himiko's perfumes. It's called puppet perfume. With it I can control your motor functions."

"How? From what Paul," Kazuki had to swallow at the grief and fury the man's name inspired, "told us you three were like a family. How could you kill someone you considered to be your sibling?"

Kazuki's body moved of it's own accord, or rather Ban's accord, to turn around. The others moved in tandem. Once turned Kazuki saw the corpse of Magaruma on the ground, his body looked the same as it had in the illusion. It was then that Kazuki realized he had been so caught up in his own shock and horror of the events unfolding that he had failed to notice the absence of Magaruma's own voice at the revelations Ban gave.

From behind them Ban said, "Intellectually, killing someone isn't that hard. The mechanics are simple: aim and pull the trigger, find a vein and sever it, use a pillow and smother. It's emotions that get in the way."

Kazuki's body spun back around to face Ban.

"But, then again, mother always said I was a demon, and demons have no feelings. Hence the name I adopted, Ijin, meaning both demon and barbarian, to reflect both my original name and my emotionless character. And Temple is the meaning of my last name. It's almost a shame none of you figured that out. It could have been fun."

"You're nothing but a cold-blooded snake," Shido said, his voice shaking either from rage or the effort it took to try to move, perhaps it was both. "When we get through with you there'll be nothing left."

Ban, no, Temple, the Ban they knew was nothing more than a façade, a character he created to fool them. Temple smiled cruelly and lowered his glasses to look Shido in the eye, "Oh? I'd say it's more the opposite."

Then something happened, Kazuki didn't know what. Temple's glare appeared to intensify and suddenly Shido began screaming. Kazuki had never heard such sounds coming from a person before. They seemed to come from the depth of his soul. Terror, pain, and despair dominated them.

Temple turned them to get a clear view of their tormented friend.

Shido stood rigidly, all his muscles were tensed to straining. His head was thrown back with each inhuman wail. His eyes, ears, and nose were bleeding. Not small trickles but great torrents, soon bathing his face in red.

After what seemed like forever to Kazuki, Shido fell silent. He still stood with every muscle corded, but Kazuki realized with trepidation that Shido was no longer breathing.

He was dead.

Temple strolled into view and put a finger to Shido's shoulder and slowly, mockingly toppled their friend. "That is always so interesting to watch. It's a pity I don't get to see it more often." He then addressed Kazuki and Ginji directly, "That is the side effect of my illusion ability, the jagan, if used on the same person for a second time within a twenty-four hour period. How long did he last, Kagami?" he threw the question over his shoulder.

"Thirteen minutes and five seconds. Almost four minutes longer than anyone else," Kagami said after the sound of digitized beeps.

"Make note to find any correlations between the length of time to die and the amount of time between jagan exposures. I want to see of there is any significance or if he was just a tough bastard."

"Yes, sir." There was more beeping as if Kagami was entering data into a palm pilot.

Kazuki saw Gijni tear his gaze from Shido's lifeless form to glare daggers at Temple. The look in his eyes promised swift and brutal retribution. Kazuki hadn't seen that look in a very long time. It sent a shiver up his spine as he remembered the last time he had seen it, in this very place, four years ago.

"Now, then where were we? Oh, yes," Temple took the three steps needed to reach Kazuki saying, "You're turn," and gripped the back of his neck, hard.

The next thing Kazuki became aware of was passing vertigo. Slowly opening eyes he didn't remember closing he realized he was now lying on the ground. As before, he still couldn't move but unlike before there was no reactions in his muscles. Before there was like a heavy casing holding his still. Now his limbs refused to obey his commands.

What was going on? How did this happen? He looked around and found Temple kneeling at his side.

"I've snapped your spinal column. You are now paralyzed." Temple informed him.

"Why—Aaghh!," his question was cut off when he screamed as one of his fingers of his left hand was broken by Temple.

"No more talking. I just want to hear you scream."

One finger after another joined the fate of the first. Temple broke each methodically and without mercy, a smile on his face. After his fingers came his hands, then his arms.

"Aaaaghh!"

His hands were crushed and each bone in his forearms was broken in at least two places. Right now Kazuki's entire focus was on trying to block the pain.

From the elbows down he was in agony. There was a throb that kept time with his pulse and increased with each heartbeat. A jittering pain scalded his nerves as his muscles involuntarily twitched making the bone edges grate against each other. Sudden spikes of piercing pain littered the mix from time to time disrupting his concentration, forcing him to start again.

"Still with us? No passing out on me now, I'm not through with you yet."

Kazuki opened clenched eyelids to glare at Temple, "Go to hell."

"Already been there, the place holds no appeal for me," he said as he ground a fist into Kazuki's ruined hand drawing forth another shriek.

A muted growl lingered after the shriek died away. Following the sound as a way to distract himself he found Ginj's anguish, tear-filled eyes. Kazuki could see this was tearing his friend apart. When Ginji's stare switched to Temple, his expression became one of the purest killing intent Kazuki had ever seen. It was then that Kazuki noticed the subtle changes in him. Ginji's normally soft brown eyes were bleached of color and Kazuki could swear he saw small lightning storms brewing in each orb. His blonde hair no longer hung loosely around his scalp but stood upright. His face had grown somewhat gaunt and his skin glowed faintly.

The Lightning Emperor was here.

Temple was also looking at Ginji, "You'll have to wait, my little Emperor, just watch a while longer." Temple turned his attention back to Kazuki and missed seeing the fact that his standing captive had made a fist, Ginji's body blocked the movement from being seen by one of the henchmen. Kazuki, on the other hand, saw it and silently rejoiced. The Lightning Emperor must be burning away the perfume controlling him, allowing him free reign of movement again.

Kazuki's attention was rudely brought back to himself when his shoulder was wrenched from his body and dislocated. Fortunately, the pain almost numbed instantly. His body was compensating for the trauma inflicted on him. His endorphin levels had to be extremely high and his pain receptors were shutting down.

When Temple broke his humorous and Kazuki failed to make a noise he said, "Impressive. Most people loose feeling between the second hand and the second or third arm break. I commend you. However, disappointingly, I don't have time for you to recover and start again. So this is where we'll have to say goodbye." He placed a hand to Kazuki's throat and began to squeeze.

"Let him go!" the Lightning Eperor commanded in his strangely emotionless voice.

"Why should I do that, Emperor? You are hardly in a position to be giving orders."

His hand tightened. Spots clouded Kazuki's vision, blood rushed through his ears, and pressure increased in his chest as his lungs pleaded for air.

"Because no one disobeys the Lightning Emperor." Kazuki drew in a grateful breath when the Emperor tore Temple's hand away from him saying, "This ends now."

The last thing Kazuki ever saw was the sky open up to emit a lightning bolt that made the one that killed Magaruma look infantile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As the scene faded from the glossy black surface of the scrying mirror a woman sank back into her chair.

"Well, that was rather unpleasant," she mused aloud, "That variant will definitely not do."

Taking a sip of wine she looked over at the dark-haired infant sleeping in a bassinet by her desk. She smiled as he snuggled his way deeper into his blanket with a sigh. He was such a precious child, so special.

With renewed resolve she resumed he place in front of the mirror. She had many more forks to explore before she chose the best path in which to send her grandson. She was, after all, his own personal norn(2).

End

(2)-In Norse Mythology, the Norns were three sisters who guided the fate of mortals. In many tales they are depicted using a thread on a spinning wheel.

A/N : As always I want to thank outcastedrogue for betaing this and putting up with all my ramblings. I hoped you enjoyed this piece and if you feel so inclined, leave a review. Until next time! ...umm, I hope there is a next time. : )


End file.
